La Libération de Sirius
by Valadilen
Summary: Les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire ne m'appartienne pas     La Guerre est finie. On annonce l'innocence de Sirius, mais ce dernier n'y croit pas. On envoi donc Remus lui parler...


Voilà, voilà, ma première fanfiction. Bien évidemment les personnages, les lieux... de cette courte improvisation n'ont pas été sortit de ma tête (je n'ai pas, et n'aurais jamais, le génie de J.K. Rowling). J'espère ne rien avoir écrit contraire au règlement (^^"), n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que j'ai fais qui ne convient pas (avec gentillesse, je suis sensible).

* * *

><p>Le nouveau ministre de la Magie parlait d'une voix posée et claire à travers la RITM. Tous les sorciers écoutaient avec attention le discours promettant un retour à la vie « normale », à l'éradication des mangemorts les plus dangereux et l'emprisonnement des collaborateurs les plus acharnés. De plus, il y aura un changement dans l'organisation de la prison d'Askaban, puisque les Détraqueurs avaient prouvé leurs aptitudes à trahir le Ministère.<p>

Suite à la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter ne voulut pas rester à Poudlard qui tenait tout juste debout. Le jeune homme fut amener chez les Black après de bref soin à Ste Mangouste afin de se reposer un peu. Malgré les protestations de ses amis et l'ordre de rester au calme, Harry ne put s'empêcher de descendre au salon pour écouter la radio indépendante à transmission magique. Il y découvrit Rémus et Tonks, assis dans un des canapés, en compagnies de Sirius. Les trois adultes se remettaient tant bien que mal de leurs blessures tandis que Teddy dormait dans les bras de sa mère.

« Des questions inquiètent me furent posée... Fit Kingsley à travers la radio. A propos du bien connu criminel... Sirius Black... Je vous répondrais à tous... que j'ai déjà ordonner une enquête approfondie sur cette affaire... L'enquête nous a confirmé... l'innocence indéniable de Sirius Black... La morts des moldus était en fait une trahison de... »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Rémus, pressa fièrement l'épaule de son ami. Tonks se mit à rire, Hermione félicita avec Ron, Sirius. Harry en fit de même. Mais curieusement Sirius ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Fixant le RITM, il semblait indifférent à se qui venait d'être annoncer. Son innocence, sa libération, n'avait-elle aucun effet sur lui ? Le reste des Weasley entra en ouragan par la cheminée et félicitèrent tous Sirius.

« Sirius ? » Murmura Rémus.

Le sorcier se leva soudainement, imposant le silence dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers les étages et s'enferma dans sa chambre, cherchant le calme dans sa tête. Dans cette pièce en désordre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit en baldaquin.

_Libre_.

Ce mot s'imposa dans son esprit. « Libre ». Cela sonnait faux, ou peut être n'arrivait-il tout simplemeny pas à se faire à l'idée que c'était la réalité. Douze ans d'emprisonnement à Askaban, isolé pendant des années entières dans cette maison... le mot « liberté » paraissait inconnu à l'oreille de Sirius.

Rémus monta seul les marches. Hésita un bref instant devant la porte de la chambre et la poussa silencieusement. Il ferma derrière lui et se frailla un chemin dans le désordre répendu sur le sol.

« Je ne t'ai jamais connu ordonné, Sirius. Dit-il en se remémorant le lit de Sirius à l'école.

-Ce doit être une farce de mauvais goût. Lança Sirius, le visage cacher dans un cousin.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce message de Kingsley.

-N'importe quoi... Gémit Rémus qui prit place à côté de Sirius. Kingsley est notre allier. Pourquoi te ferait-il une « farce » ? Se serait cruel... Attend... Ne me dis surtout pas que... tu es... _malheureux_ d'être libre ?

-Ce n'est pas ça... je n'y croix pas, c'est tout...

-Arthur Weasley nous l'a confirmé et Kingsley vient tout juste de nous contacter à ce sujet. C'est la pure et stricte vérité. Tu es libre, Sirius!

Il y eu un silence où Rémus fixait Sirius allongé mollement dans son lit. Black fut le premier à rompre le silence.

-J'aurais aimés qu'ils soient là... gémit Black en regardant un photo sur la table de chevet. »

Rémus suivit son regard. Une photo de leur cinquième année. Lupin porte des bandages et des pansements autour de la tête, sur le visage et les mains. Sirius lui ébouriffe les cheveux, surpris, Rémus donne accidentellement un coup dans le visage de Peter. Lily frappe James qui essaie de l'embrasser. En fond, on pouvait voir d'autres Gryffondor et malheureusement des Serpentard comme Severus Rogue et Regulus Black. Rémus sourit en voyant la tête de Lily tentant d'échapper à James, et en voyant sa propre tête attaqué gentiment par Sirius. Que de bons souvenirs.

Le loup-garou se doutait bien que Sirius ne parlait pas des Serpentard du fond, ni de Peter qui fut la source de tous les problèmes. C'était bien du couple Potter dont il parlait, et dont il souhaitait la survie.

Rémus se mit à rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de Sirius. Profondément surpris, Black fut victime de son caractère d'adolescent. Il s'élança sur Rémus et débuta une bataille amicale dont ils étaient souvent sujets à Poudlard! Allonger l'un à côté de l'autre quelques minutes plus tard, ils regardaient le plafond en reprenant leur souffle.

« Pourquoi as-tu rit, Rémus ? demanda finalement Sirius.

-Tu aurais préféré que je pleure ? Ou que je me mette en colère ?

-No... Non ! Je voulais dire... Que... enfin...

-Laisses-tombé, je t'embête ! S'esclaffa Rémus devant le trouble de Black. Je venais juste de réaliser que la guerre contre Voldemort était définitivement fini, que la situation désastreuse dans laquelle nous étions s'est finalement arrangée. Et ce, sur bon nombre de sujet !

-Lesquels ?

-Premièrement, nous pouvons dormir sur nos deux oreilles maintenant, sans craindre qu'Harry se face tuer pendant son sommeil. Deuxièmement, je me suis marié et j'ai un fils ! 3

-C'est sûr que pour un loup-garou...

-Troisièmement, Lily, James et tous les autres ont été vengé comme il se doit. Et enfin, tu as retrouvé ta liberté! Tu peux maintenant sortir dans la rue sans craindre personne, tu peux travailler comme les autres, vivre comme les autres sans êtres contrains à rester isolé chez toi ! Car tu ne seras plus jamais seul ! Harry et les Weasley vont souvent te rendre visite, moi plus que tout le monde... Et tu pourras mettre un peu... enfin... je... Voilà, tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras !

-Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête que tu ne veux pas me dire ! Gémit Sirius, sur ses gardes.

-Non, pas du tout ! Sourit Rémus.

-Moony !

-Bon ! Dora et moi, on se disait que peut être...

-Quoi ? Que je pourrais quoi ?

-Mettre en ordre cette maison, la rendre plus joyeuse, moins déprimante... regardes-moi ça ! Là ! Cette toile d'araignée était déjà là il y a vingt ans ! Et puis tu pourrais sortir, rencontrer des gens... etunecopine...

-Et quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Laisses tomber ! S'exclama Lupin retenant un fou rire. En tout cas, n'oublis surtout pas de venir nous rendre visite dès que tu le veux car on va s'ennuyer sans toi!»

Le loup-garou se leva et emprunta le chemin parmi la poussière et les objets abandonné sur le sol pour sortir. Sirius regarda une nouvelle la photo. Il esquissa un sourire. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, respirant a plein poumon l'air frais du dehors. Oui, il était définitivement libre !

Fin


End file.
